


Passing Through

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Attraction, Falling In Love, Living In A Time Of Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Prompt Fic, True Love, a life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean was only supposed to be passing through town, selling vacuums for his grandfather's company.  He wasn't supposed to stay, and he definitely wasn't supposed to meet the love of his life.  Certainly not during a time when doing so could get them both killed.





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little retro for this fic. The word for this one was "Fall". I do hope you all like this one.

Day 28~

 

Fall~

 

It was spring when they met, in 1941.  Dean had meant to simply be passing through town, there only to sell the vacuum cleaners his grandfather wanted him to travel around the country and seduce lonely housewives, convince them to buy, and then move on to the next town.  He was good at what he did.  Good at sales, good at the flirting, and very good at seduction.  His grandfather used that to boost sales for the company and even on the tail end of the Great Depression and with the threat of another war looming, Campbell Vacuums continued to thrive.  Until Dean reached Salem Illinois, that was. 

 

Salem was like any other town and he got to work the day he arrived.  His suit was pressed and he worked his charm on every lady he encountered, and even a few men.  House by house, he did his job, making his sales and earning his grandfather the money the man demanded.  He was saving his own money up to one day buy a house and start a business of his own, but that would never happen as long as he continued to work for his grandfather.  The old man only saw him as a working machine, a method for making money and that was all he was good for.  It didn’t matter that he was family.  His brother Sam had managed to escape to California and was working on his law degree, so at least he wasn’t being forced to sell vacuum cleaners too.

 

On a dreary, rainy March afternoon, Dean stopped into the drug store to see about picking up some shaving cream.  He was taking a day off, grandfather be damned, and he just wanted to finish his meager shopping and go back to his motel room.  Walking in, he shook out his umbrella and looked around.  It was designed like most other drug stores and he found what he was looking for rather quickly.  As he was walking towards the register, he bumped into a man who was bent over, searching a shelf full of candies and nearly knocked him over.  At the last moment his hand shot out and caught the stranger by his arm, righting him.

 

“I do apologize, sir, I was not watching where I was going.  Are you alright?”

 

The man turned to look at him and Dean was struck by just how incredibly _blue_ his eyes were.  He was young, not much older than Dean himself, and incredibly attractive.  “Yes, thank you for asking.  I am none the worse for wear.  Your accent, you’re not from around here, are you?”

 

His voice was deep, gravelly, and it sent shivers down Dean’s spine to hear it.  He might spend all his time charming the ladies because of his grandfather but it was men like this that he took to his bed when he had the chance.  Deciding to turn on a bit of his southern charm, he smiled and inclined his head politely.

 

“You are correct, sir, I am not from around here.  I am from Lebanon, Kansas.”

 

“What brings you to Salem, good sir?  Business, or pleasure?”  There was something in the man’s tone that most people would never pick up on but Dean had long ago learned how to pick it out of simple conversation.  The man was interested, but men did not openly flirt with men.  No, no, they most certainly did not. 

 

“I am mostly here on business, though pleasure has its way of sneaking in every now and again.”  Dean offered his most charming smile as he held out his hand.  “Dean Winchester.”

 

“Castiel Novak.”  The man replied as he shook Dean’s hand.  “What is your business?”

 

“I sell vacuums.”

 

Castiel arched an eyebrow at him.  “And do they sell well?”

 

“Very.” Dean replied.

 

“Perhaps you might come by one afternoon and show me yours?  So I might decide if I would like to purchase one for my home.”  Castiel’s gaze was intense but Dean found it impossible to look away.  Aside from that, he found the man impossibly attractive, and it had been months since he’d had intercourse.

 

“I was planning to simply relax today but if you give me your address I could come by around say…six?”

 

Castiel smiled and nodded.  “That would be acceptable.  I sit down to dinner around that time and since you’re a guest in our fair city and are likely not getting a decent home cooked meal while you’re here, I am inviting you to join me for dinner as well.  It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Thank you, that is very much appreciated.”  Dean waited for Castiel to write his address down on a piece of paper and then after memorizing it, tucked it into the inner pocket of his suit jacket.  They parted ways and he completed his purchase before heading back to his motel room.

 

That was just the beginning.  They were subtle, appearing as if they had simply become friends, and Dean learned that Castiel owned a book store in town.  He found himself stopping in at the book store most evenings around closing time, and they made love more times than he could count in the back room, among stacks of old books and newspapers. 

 

Spring turned to summer and Dean traveled to the surrounding towns, but every night found him back in Salem.  He rented the apartment over the bookstore, right next to Castiel’s.  His grandfather was angry over the decrease in sales, but he’d been at it since he was 14 years old.  He was tired.  It was at the end of that summer that he finally quit, deciding to follow his dream of working on cars and he opened up a shop right there in town.

 

Summer turned to fall and Dean’s automotive shop was doing quite well. He made friends with people in town, careful as to whom he made alliances with, and the book store continued to do excellent business as well.  They Despite the appearance of Dean “renting” the apartment above the bookstore, he was spending every night in Castiel’s bed.  He’d never loved anyone as much as he loved the quiet little book store owner.

 

Fall turned to winter and the rumors of a war became more than that.  Dean had been smart to save every single penny like he had.  His grandfather’s business went under as he’d expected it would, and then the bitter old man had died.  To his surprise, there had been a will and actual money left to him and his brother, so the struggle was a little less hard for him and Castiel.  Just as things finally began to ease up and get better, the Second World War began.  Dean and Castiel both avoided that one, but Sam did not.  He came back a changed man, and was never quite the same again.

 

To outsiders, Dean seemed to be a flirtatious old bachelor that lived next door to his best friend, the quiet, shy, widowed book store owner.  Only those in their inner circle knew the truth, and those people were few and far between.  Times changed, yes, but homophobia still existed, and it wasn’t until 2015, when the law passed across all states making it legal for everyone to get married that Dean finally breathed a sigh of relief.  He looked over at Castiel and smiled.

 

“It’s our turn finally.  We can finally get married like everyone else.”

 

“Took them long enough.”  Castiel grumbled.  “You only proposed what, 50 years ago?”

 

“1948.  On your birthday.  I said the year they make it legal in every state, that’s when we’d get married.  So, are we finally going to do this or what?”  Dean pushed the lever on his wheelchair and moved closer to the bed Castiel was now confined to.  He’d been bed ridden for some three years now but he was a stubborn bastard and didn’t give up that easily.  They’d both held out for this.

 

“Too bad Charlie’s gone.  She’d have loved to be around to marry Gilda.”  Castiel sighed and reached one shaky hand out to Dean.

 

“I know, sweetheart, but she’s looking down from heaven, and I know she’s happy.  I’m calling Jody.  I’ll get her to get us a marriage license.  We’ll get married tomorrow,  How does that sound?”  Dean kissed the back of Castiel’s hand, and the faded silver band that had rested on his ring finger for the last 77 years.  They’d waited a hell of a long time for this.

 

“Do it.  I’m tired of waiting.  I’ve wanted to be Castiel Winchester since you walked into that drug store and knocked me off my feet.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “You’ve been mine since the moment I laid eyes on you, darling.”

 

He picked up his cell phone, a gift from Jody and dialed her number. 

 

“I knew you were watching the news.”  She said by way of a greeting.  “I’m guessing you want me to take you down to the courthouse to get your marriage certificate.” 

 

“Yes I do.  Either today or tomorrow.” 

 

“I pulled some strings down at city hall and I’m on my way to come get you right now.  We’re going to get you and Cas married today, if that’s ok.  We’ll get the certificate now, and by this evening, you’ll be Mr. and Mr. Dean and Castiel Winchester.”  She sounded so happy, and it had him tearing up.

 

“You’re too good to us, doll.  Thank you.”

 

“You’ve opened the door for so many of us, Dean.  Shown us that we don’t have to hide who we are.  We want to do this for you.  I’ll be there in 10.  I love you guys.”

 

Dean hung up and looked over at Cas.  Even at almost 100 years old, he was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.  His blue eyes, faded with age were still penetrating and intense.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She’s on her way to come get me now.  We’re getting married tonight.”

 

Castiel smiled wide.  “Good.  I wish it had happened when we were young, when I could have taken you to bed and loved you properly on our wedding night.  It’s not fair that we had to fight this long just to be given the most basic of human rights.  I’ve loved you every single moment of my life since you walked into it, and I’ll love you even after I’m in heaven.  Forever, Dean.  That’s how long I’ll love you.”

 

Tears were streaming down Dean’s face as he reached up to gently caress Castiel’s cheek.

 

“You always were a sweet talker.  You’ve got me forever, darling.  I will never, ever stop loving you.  So what if we’re old and gray.  It doesn’t change how I feel about you.  You’re my better half, and now we can be buried side by side, with matching headstones like we wanted.  Right next to Sammy.”

 

“Yes, but damn it, I’m not ready for that yet!”  Castiel growled.  Dean laughed.

 

“Neither am I.  I want to enjoy married life for a while!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
